Two-part solventless or solvent-based laminating adhesives are useful in food packaging applications. These are typically polyester-polyol (hydroxyl terminated polyester) and/or polyether-polyol resins cured with aliphatic and/or aromatic isocyanate terminated resins. The critical criteria for these laminating adhesives are application viscosity at moderate application temperatures (ca. 20 to 70° C.), stable pot-life (application viscosity during processing), the rate of cure and overall bond strength characteristics for thin film flexible laminate structures. Utilization of aliphatic isocyanate terminated resins when employed in such laminating adhesive formulations and applications can have extremely long curing times. It is preferred to minimize the utilization of metal and/or amine based catalysts which can decrease pot-life stability and impose limitations for the use of flexible laminates in food packaging applications. The laminating adhesive should also be free of Bisphenol-A based components which may restrict the utility of application and use in food packaging applications. Therefore, a laminating adhesive having the above properties while still being suitable for use in food packaging applications would be desirable.